ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Armada Strikes
This is the fifth episode of Ben 10 Evolution Generation. Plot The episode starts in space where a black Plutonian ship was hovering above a red planet, Mars. The camera zooms to show us inside the Plutonian Ship. As usual Lord Vexx was sitting on his throne. A Plutonian walked up to him. Plutonian: Sir, The ships have all been fixed and will be arriving here at any moment. Lord Vexx: Excellent. Now I can finally take over Mars! The Plutonian stood there. Lord Vexx: What are you waiting for?! Begin the Invasion! THEME SONG! The scene shifts and shows us outside the Plutonian ship showing several red spaceships coming from Mars. The spaceships start shooting lasers at the Plutonian Ship but many black, Plutonian Spaceships arrive and start shooting laser at the Red, Martian spaceships. The camera zooms in a Martian ship and inside a red being wearing a red robe was sitting on a red throne.(I guess red's their color?) A martion walked up to the apparent Martion Leader. Martion: My Lord. Martion Leader: Yes? Martion: The Plutonians keep attacking and our forces need to rest and refuel. We are falling weak. We are losing. Martion Leader: Do not worry, Kuro. We will win. Now, Unleash the beast! Kuro: Er...Sir, The beast is dead. It tried it's best but the Plutonians killed it. Martion Leader: No!(Calms Down) And my son? Kuro: He is still in the null void. Martion Leader: Free him. Free Him Now! Kuro: But, My Lord.... Martion Leader: Do what I said! Kuro: Alright, My Lord. The Martion walks off. The scene shifts to Ben's house where, in Ben's room, Ben and Gwen are playing video games. Well, Ben is playing video games. Gwen is just getting bored. Gwen: Can we do something? Something fun....I mean? Ben: This is fun! You know this vide- Gwen: Ugh...Forget it. Ben: Well, If you're so bored why aren't with Kevin or something. Gwen: Because Kevin and Rook are at the Auto Show. Ben: Is it just me or every episode at least one of us is gone. Gwen: Yeah! It's like the writer doesn't want us to be together all at once! Albedo44: Hey! No complaining! Get back to the story! Ben: Ugh..Fine. Suddenly Kuro teleports in the room. Ben gets ready to transform and Gwen gets ready also. Ben: Who are you?! Kuro: Sorry if I frightened you. Are you Ben Tennyson? Ben: Yeah, that's me. What do you want. Kuro: My name is Kuro. I am a Martion and I seek help from the great Ben Tennyson. Ben: A Martion?! Cool. Well, What do you need? Gwen: Ben, are you sure we can trust him? Kuro: Come with me. Ben and Kuro teleport away. Gwen: Ben?! Ben! Ugh, I hate this. The scene shifts to Ben and Kuro on the Martion ship from earlier. Kuro leads Ben through a hallway to the room where the Martion Leader is. Martion Leader: Kuro? Who is this? Kuro: My Lord, This is Ben Tennyson. Ben: Hi. I saved the universe a few times. You must have heard of me. Kuro: Ben Tennyson, This is Lord Ragrock, the leader of Martions. Lord Ragrock: Kuro! Why did you bring him! I asked you to bring my son! Kuro: But, sir.. Ben: Okay Guys. Calm Down! I can help with.... Lord Ragrock: This does not concern you! Lord Ragrock angrily walks away. Ben: Wow, he acts like a 4 year old. Kuro: I am sorry. Ben: It's alright, Tell me what's going on, first, will ya? Kuro: But, Lord Ragrock.... Ben: Don't worry. I'll handle him. Kuro: Alright, if you must. Lord Ragrock as you know is the King of the Martions. His son who was faced with a tragic accident and was made evil. He took on the identity of Ragnarok. Ben: I know him! Kuro: Yes, the accident made Lord Ragrock unkind, as you could say. The current event is the Plutonians who are trying to take over our planet. Ben: Plutonians? I'm ready to kick some butt! Kuro: But the Lord.... Ben: I don't care what the Lord wants, you wanna save your planet ? Kuro: Y..Ye..Yes. Ben: Then come with me. The scene shifts to Kuro(In a Spacesuit) and Ben just about to leave the ship. Ben: Time for Jetray to shine!(Transform)Jetray! Jetray and Kuro(Who has the ability to move in space by free will) go over to the Plutonian Ship. The scene shifts to Lord Vexx in the Plutonian ship. A few holographic screens are in front of Lord Vexx. The screens show Ben and Kuro coming towards the Plutonian ship. A Plutonian comes towards Lord Vexx. Plutonian: Sir, A Human and Martion are heading towards this ship. Lord Vexx: Let them come, but get the guards ready. Voice: Aw, you don't need to do that for little old me. Lord Vexx sees Ben and Kuro already in the ship. Ben: It's hero time!(Transform)Humungousaur! Humungousaur charges at Lord Vexx but a few Plutonian guards get in the way. One guard shoots a black void beam at Humungousaur causing him to detransform. Ben: Really? Well, it's time to get nuclear!(Transform) Atomix! HAA-MAA-NA HAA-MAA-NA HAA-MAA-NA! Nuclear Winner! The camera zooms out to show the Plutonian ship explode. When the debris clears Atomix who is inside a force field with Kuro is seen. Kuro: Ben Tennyson, that was amazing! Atomix: Thank You. Now I Have One More Thing To Do. Atomix flies to a Plutonian ship and punches open the the door. Atomix goes to control panel while Kuro follows him(The force field is off). Atomix starts pushing keys. Atomix: All Done. Computer: Invasion stopped, Ships retreating. Atomix creates a force field around him and Kuro and fly off the ship as it light speed travels away along with all the other Plutonian ships. Kuro: That was also amazing! How did you do it? Atomix: Only a few people know that my species is almost as smart as Cerebrocrustaceans. Kuro: Intersting. Atomix and Kuro soon reach the Martion spaceship and Atomix disables the force field. Atomix and Kuro see Lord Ragrock at the entrance of the spaceship as they get inside. Atomix: Lord Ragrock(Times Out) Look, before you say anything- Lord Ragrock: Well Done. Ben: Huh? Lord Ragrock: Thank you Ben Tennyson.*To Kuro* And you.....will be rewarded for disobeying me. Kuro: Huh? I mean...Thank you, My Lord. Ben: Well, I'll get going. Lord Ragrock: I would also like to reward you, Ben Tennyson. Ben: Alright! What ya got?(Lord Ragrock frowns)...My Lord. Lord Ragrock waves his hand and Ben's old car appears. Ben: My Car? Lord Ragrock: No, I made just now and I made it take the appearance of your car but I guarantee you this car is better then any car on Earth. Ben(Smiling): Any Car? A few seconds later Ben is seen in his new car flying to Earth. THE END Major Events * Jetray and Atomix make their Evolution Generation appearances. * The Martions make their first appearance. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kuro * Lord Ragrock * Martions Villains * Lord Vexx * Plutonians Aliens Used * Atomix * Jetray Trivia * Category:Episodes